Capturing a Thief
by SoulWriter101
Summary: "He was good, she'd give him that...He made his way through the crowd with grace and ease, and no one even suspected that he didn't belong there. Except, of course, for her." Royalty/Thief AU. Princess Sara knew just how to how to handle a charming thief.
**A/N: Hello, everyone! I can't tell you how much fun I had writing this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it as well. I absolutely loved playing around in this AU, and frankly, their sass is just plain fun to write.**

 **I have to tell you guys, this pairing… I love it way more than I expected.**

 **Now, I realize everyone has taken to calling them Cold Canary, and since I'm so late to the party, I'll definitely go along with it, but I wanted to throw another idea out there: Iced Assassin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, or any of the characters. I do own my ideas, and a Captain Cold POP! figure.**

He was good, she'd give him that. He moved with confidence through the crowd of royalty, pausing occasionally to compliment a Duchess or bow to a princess.

He made his way through the crowd with grace and ease, and no one even suspected that he didn't belong there.

Except, of course, for her.

His movements were just a touch too precise, moving slowly but steadily toward the servants' door in the corner of the room.

She smiled.

Nodding politely to the dull prince from a country she hadn't bothered to note, she excused herself, and slipped away.

If she were too obvious, she'd spook him, so she didn't follow him immediately.

Scanning the room, she made note of potential interference. Her father, the king, was engrossed in a tale of "heroism" one of his knights spewed, though she knew it was more fantasy than fact. Her sister had half a dozen young men enraptured, following her and hanging on her every word, as usual.

Honestly, this was almost too easy.

When she finally reached the door, he was nowhere in sight, but she didn't hesitate, pressing it open and slipping through.

When she was younger, her footsteps had echoed on the stone floors, but years of practice had taught her to move silently through the hallways. She was only mildly surprised not to hear his steps.

 _Of course_ he was good. Where would the fun be if he wasn't?

Following the winding tunnels through the palace, she paused in front of a hallway, the one she knew she'd find him in.

Sure enough, when she glanced around the corner, he was making his way steadily onward.

Still, she didn't interrupt. Not yet. She crouched in the corner, letting herself become lost in the shadows. He glanced around one last time, before pushing at the door.

The door to the treasure room. She smirked. For him to find it so easily, he must have had an inside source. She'd deal with them later.

"Get lost?" She asked, infusing her tone with as much innocence as she could, stepping out of the shadows.

To his credit, he didn't jump or flinch. He only stepped back from the door, shooting her a sheepish grin.

"I'm afraid so," he paused, taking in her dress and crown. "Princess," he finished with a low bow.

Ohhh, he was good.

"Too much to drink?" She asked, even daring to wink. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. He was caught, and he didn't have a clue.

"Sadly, yes. Not one of my finest moments, I suppose." He ducked his head, as if embarrassed, and she made an impulsive decision.

"Is that so? It's funny, because…" She took a step toward him, then another, until she was standing directly in front of him, close enough to touch. Noting with satisfaction the way his eyes widened at her boldness, she leaned forward, taking a single sniff of the air around him.

"You don't smell of wine." She finished, taking a half-step back. He blinked once, before regaining his composure. _Impressive,_ she thought, struggling to hold back a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment, your highness."

"Besides," she added, and perhaps this was cruel, but he was, after all, trying to rob her. "You haven't had a drop all night."

He smirked at this, eyes sparkling. His body relaxed, and she realized she had him. He was sure he understood now.

"Been watching me, have you? I'm flattered, but your father would have my head, princess."

She effected a pout, struggling to keep it in place as he eyed her with such arrogance. He thought he'd captured her heart, when most of her suitors could hardly earn a kind word.

Still, he was fun to spar with, so she kept to her plan.

"You could escort me back to the ballroom, at least. And perhaps you could honor me with a dance?"

He bowed again, with such practice that she had to wonder where he learned it.

"The honor would be all mine."

They filled the walk back with mindless chatter, laughing as the go. He kept one hand on her lower back the whole way, as if protecting her from dangerous souls. She nearly laughed at the irony.

Their dance was short, but sweet, and for a thief, he was an incredible dancer. He guided her easily around the dance floor, humming the song as he went.

Inevitably, a young duke asked to cut in, and the regretful look she shot him over her shoulder wasn't entirely artifice. He was the most interesting person she'd spoken to all night.

No matter. She had him right where she wanted him, and she knew the palace better than him. She could finish this dance, compliment the prince from a nearby kingdom who was watching her intently, and still reach the treasure room before him.

And he didn't even suspect.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He wasn't prone to arrogance, though anyone who heard him say that would laugh at the idea. Pride was one thing. Arrogance was the reason his father had gotten caught. Arrogance, especially in his business, was destructive. It made you careless, thoughtless, and unaware of any threats until it was too late.

Still, he had to admit, it was flattering. Everyone knew the scandal of Princess Sara; She had fallen in love with her sister's betrothed, and had fooled herself into believing that he loved her as well. In the end, the betrothed, Prince Oliver, had vanished, and both girls had ended up with broken hearts. Princess Laurel had wasted no time in moving on, but Sara…

If the stories were true, she hadn't even spared a glance to any men at all since then, not even the most dedicated suitors.

So, the idea of her watching him, following him, wanting to dance with him…

He didn't have time for romance, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the magnitude of what he'd done, without even lifting a finger.

Chuckling to himself, he pushed open the door to the treasure room. It didn't hurt his ego that the princess was stunning, also.

He'd heard rumors, but…He hadn't been entirely prepared for the truth.

Sadly, she seemed to have the common sense of every other princess he'd met. Caught him practically in the act of stealing, and had just laughed it off.

She hadn't suspected for a moment.

Working quickly, he filled one of the velvet bags lying in the room with jewels. He wouldn't take much, or course. He never did. It would be months before the royals even noticed anything was missing, and during that time, he'd live like a king himself.

He turned to go, when a familiar voice froze him in place.

"Get lost again?" He spun back in surprise, and gulped. Emerging from the corner of the room was the same princess he'd just shaken. Or so he'd thought. But how had she even gotten in here?

Then, he got a good look at her, and realized that was the least of his problems.

She was smirking, arms crossed in front of her, looking utterly in control, as though this were exactly what she wanted.

Gone was the blushing, giggling princess. This was the Sara he'd heard about.

How had he been so foolish? He _knew_ the dangers of arrogance, but he'd let himself think this was an exception.

But she hadn't summoned the guards, so that was something.

"I could say yes," he offered, eyeing her calculatingly, "but we'd both know that was a lie, so let's get on with things. What is it you want?"

She shrugged innocently, but her eyes danced with mischief.

"Maybe I just wanted you to know you were caught."

She was toying with him, he realized. She had been from the start. He should have been angry, but all he could muster was respect. Few had bested him over the years.

Still, if she was making this into a game, he'd rather like to know what they were playing.

"If that were the case, Princess, you'd have alerted the guards. I'd be in chains already. So I'll ask you again: What is it you want?"

She chuckled, nodding in approval, and stepped forward.

"I'm bored, Captain," she began, and he struggled to hold back his surprise. He wasn't in uniform, of course. He'd disguised himself in noble clothes, so how had she known what he was? "I want to do something exciting. Go on an adventure. _Live._ My father, he practically keeps me locked up in a tower these days."

"I wonder why," he drawled before he could stop himself. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she moved closer to him.

"You have two choices. You can keep your little bag of jewels. I won't tell a soul. All you have to do is take me with you."

It made sense, he supposed. He'd heard the story before, of reckless princesses running away from the sheer monotony of the royal life, but she didn't strike him as the type.

Either way, what she was suggesting was kidnapping. Even if it was her idea, it would come down on his head.

Theft was one thing. He could handle the lashings that came that. Kidnapping a princess, on the other hand…

"I've no interest in hanging, your highness. What's my second choice?" The question was scarcely past his lips when he realized the answer, and the glimmer in her eyes confirmed it.

"I call for the guards. You have five seconds to decide, and it'll take ten to escape. Guards can be here in seven."

He was trapped. He was completely and utterly trapped, and he couldn't even bring himself to mind. His life would be a lot more interesting with her, he knew.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

He knew, of course, that he'd agree. But it was more fun to wait until the last moment. To see the uncertainty creeping into her eyes, the doubt, the fear that she'd be trapped here again after all.

"Two…"

"Fine, you can come," he allowed, and a look of absolute triumph spread across her face. It was stunning.

"But just so we're clear, I'm the captain. I'm in charge. And we both know you're not running from boredom. You just want to get away from the rumors. The gossip. The judgmental stares."

The last bit was actually a shot in the dark, but when she glanced away briefly, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

A moment later, she turned back to him, grin firmly fixed on her face.

"And just so we're clear, _Captain,"_ she replied with an edge of mocking, "I'll be running your ship by the end of the week."

He didn't doubt it.

"Well then," he gestured with a grin, "after you, Princess Sara."

"Just…Sara." She answered, stepping through the door. She cast a suspicious look behind her. To make sure he was still there, he realized.

Of course, he'd have to try to ditch her at some point, though he knew he'd fail, but he was going to wait until they were farther away from her guards. And her father.

"They call me Captain Cold," he offered, but she only scoffed.

"That's a horrible name. What's your real one?"

He couldn't remember the last time he'd said it aloud, but it slipped out easily.

"Leonard."

She nodded, and as they two made their way into the darkness, her voice drifted through the night air.

"Pleasure to meet you, _Leonard._ "

"Likewise."

 **A/N: So, that's it, guys! To be honest, I have no idea where to go with this, so for now, I'm leaving it as a one-shot. If I'm otherwise inspired later, I'll change it, but that's not something in the works right now. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story, especially the characterization.**

 **It is really hard to reach their sass levels, so please feel free to let me know how I did!**

 **God Bless!**


End file.
